


Give Into Temptation

by Kougayon



Series: ShuAke Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Casino, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Goro is a casino bunny, Little bit of ass worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Akira sputters when he realizes how long he’s been staring and instantly shoots his gaze back up to the other man’s face. He doesn’t even notice the pair of black bunny ears resting atop his long, brunette hair until the other tilts his head sweetly at him. He must be one of those ‘casino bunnies.’The strange brunette hums in delight at his reactions. “See anything you like?”|| I.E. AU where Akira goes to try his hand at gambling and Goro is a tricky casino bunny ||





	Give Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAke Week Day 4: Deadly Sins
> 
> A little bit of just about every sin in this one. Sloth, greed, anger, lust (wink wink), etc 
> 
> Anyway, this fic idea came to me in a dream and I really love the idea of Goro in one of those cute little casino bunny outfits so here ya go
> 
> Please enjoy!

  
  


Akira has never been one for gambling. He’s never considered himself the ‘lucky type,’ after all. But as he heads up the stone steps leading to one of the most extravagant places in Tokyo, he wonders. 

The raven’s head has to tilt as far back as possible just to get a decent glimpse of the blinding structure before him. There’s an assortment of various buildings throughout the privately owned land—including a few luxury hotels looming just in the back. But the main building in the center of it all is what houses the real money-maker of the company. Fluorescent lights and flashing colors as far as the eye can see decorate the entirety of the facility, so much that it hurts a poor man’s eyes just to glimpse at it for too long. The words  _ ‘Nijima’s Palace’  _ are strung along the front of the towering establishment in the form of neon. A tacky image of the Blind Lady of Justice in cowgirl clothes looming just above it. Classy. 

As Akira approaches one of the many sets of gold-plated double doors lining the entrance, Makoto’s warning rings within his thoughts. 

_ “My sister’s policy has always been ‘do whatever it takes to win as big as possible.’ You can probably guess what that means. Most of those machines, if not all of them, are likely rigged—the staff knows that as well and are specifically trained to tempt you into falling for it in any way they can. Just…don’t be stupid. Please.”  _

Sure. He’ll be careful. But gambling is all about risk and what’s a little risk without a little fun, as he says? He might as well enjoy himself while he’s here. 

Pushing open the doors, he’s faced with quite the extravagant sight. 

The instant he walks in, he’s bombarded with an orchestra of noises ranging from live bands, to the electronic beeps of the machines, to the victory cries and whimpers from winners and losers alike. He subconsciously finds himself gazing upwards to the high ceilings of decorative glass shown through to the midnight sky. Neon-esque pillars are decoratively placed across red and black checkered carpet. Across the way, he spots a few gold-colored stairways leading up to several additional floors, as well as a glass elevator in the center for those who don’t feel like walking. All of it surrounding and hovering above the many rows of slot machines, poker tables, and pachinkos. So many lights. So much eccentric decor. 

Akira instantly feels so out of place here. 

Heeding his friend’s prior instructions on how to go about this place, he heads over to the reception counter. Despite the well-dressed attendees eyeing him in detest, they begrudgingly grant him a player’s card, as well as a complementary amount of coins for beginners. The rules of the casino state that the digital coins earned can be traded in for either a range of prizes or straight-up cash. The latter, of course, being Akira’s real goal in mind. Although part of him does wonder about these  _ ‘mystery prizes.’ _

Wait. No. Focus. He’s here for one thing and one thing only. He can’t let himself get distracted by a few colorful prize boxes. Makoto  _ did  _ say that this place will try to tempt him out of his money. He needs to be careful. 

After receiving his first-time-player complementaries, he opts to explore around the casino for a bit just to gather his bearings. The place is  _ enormous _ . There has to be at least a few hundred machines on just the first couple of floors alone. Just standing in the center of it all is downright overwhelming—especially for someone who hardly knows what they’re doing. 

_ What am I even doing here… _ he thinks to himself. 

“Feeling lost?”

The sudden tune of a gentle voice from behind breaks Akira out of his thoughts and causes him to whip around. The moment he does, he’s greeted by arguably the most stunning sight in this entire building. 

It’s a young man who looks to be about Akira’s age, eyeing him with interest as amber irises peek behind long, dark lashes. The corners of his pink lips already twisted upwards into a soft, seemingly innocent smile. The raven can’t help but lower his eyes further as he observes his attire considerably. A white collar and black bow tie adorn his neck while the rest of his torso lacks any sort of a shirt, allowing his toned chest and stomach to be exposed completely save for the dark-purple tailcoat encased around him. Below that, he wears a pair of black bikini-like shorts and fishnet stockings, as well as a pair of black and purple heels. All three in which serve to accentuate his rather shapely hips and thighs quite nicely…

Akira sputters when he realizes how long he’s been staring and instantly shoots his gaze back up to the other man’s face. He doesn’t even notice the pair of black bunny ears resting atop his long, brunette hair until the other tilts his head sweetly at him. He must be one of those ‘casino bunnies.’

The strange brunette hums in delight at his reactions. “See anything you like?”

“Yeah…” Akira physically feels his brain short circuit for a moment as he responds absentmindedly, still staring at the guy like an idiot. He shakes his head and swallows the drool built up in his mouth. “I-I mean...uh. Kind of. This is my first time. Here. Being here, I mean.”

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid—! _

“Ah,” the brunette smiles. “It’s always a pleasure to have newcomers here. My name is Goro, I’m one of the little helpers of this place as you can probably guess.”

“I’m...Akira?” What the fuck. How is one man  _ this cute _ ? It isn’t fair. Akira can feel his mouth attempting to water again just by looking at the other, desperately restraining his eyes from glancing downwards to his legs again. 

The other man lightly bites his knuckles and giggles. “Well, if you are having any sort of trouble, I would be happy to assist you.” 

The dark-haired man contemplates this for a moment, completely ignoring Makoto’s warning from earlier as he dreamily nods his head. This causes the other the smile even more.

“Good,” he hums, quite pleased with his response as he reaches for the raven’s hand and purposely steps closer to him. Akira shudders when he feels his breath tickle lightly against his ear. “Right this way then… _ Akira~ _ ” 

The brunette proceeds to lead him across the first floor, towards a set of stairs, and escorting him to one of the many dice tables. An attendee is already lying in wait for them from behind the flashing, lit-up table. 

“The buy-in is 125 coins,” says Goro. “Would you like to give it a shot?” Akira once again simply nods his head in response, going with the flow as he has naught a clue on how to go about this. And there’s also the fact that the cute bunny is still holding his hand… 

“Very good, sir. Please predict the total of the three dice” the attendee requests. 

Goro’s other hand crawls up his arm to grasp at his shoulder as he leans into his ear again. “I recommend choosing the latter option, between 11 and 18. I have a good feeling about it,” he whispers. Part of Akira almost wishes he’d stop doing that lest he pops a boner in a public place that already looks down on him, yet part of him is enjoying him being rather close. 

He looks at the other and blinks, but goes with his suggestion anyway. “Between 11 and 18…?” 

With that, the attendee presses a button and the colorful dice are released unto the surface of the table, bouncing around for a bit until managing to land on a perfect streak of  _ 18 _ . A cheerful victory tune rings out from the speakers on the table as the lights flash in response. He must have done something good apparently. 

“Congratulations, your payout is 625 coins! Would you like to play again?” 

He’s still a little confused, but he’s beginning to follow. However, the bunny snares his attention once more by pressing his body closer to him, urging him to keep playing. Far too preoccupied by the rush of adrenaline from winning as well as the brunette’s perfect thighs hiking against his own, Akira instinctively agrees to a few more rounds. All of which, he manages to win out perfectly. Huh. This is easier than he thought. 

“Here, why don’t you try these over there? After all, you wouldn’t want to wear out your luck with just one game… would you?” 

The raven ponders this for a moment, a little hesitant to push his luck. “Is that a good idea..? I’m sort of afraid of losing out what I got…” 

The corners of Goro’s lips upturn into a playful smile. It was brief, but Akira swears he thinks he saw a hint of...mischief behind it. 

“Not to worry,” he says. “After all, that’s what I’m here for. I’m your  _ lucky bunny _ ~”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somehow with Goro’s help, before Akira knows it, he’s already managed to rack up quite a bit of coins. Shit, this is  _ much  _ easier than he expected! With as many coins as he’s earned, he should be able to walk out of here debt-free and more! 

After having been practically dragged all over the first few floors of the casino from dice rolls, to pachinkos, to slots, all with minimal to high-end wins, the bunny at last brings him to one of the uppermost floors—high-risk slots. 

He recalls another of Makoto’s prior warnings. Specifically about  _ this  _ floor. 

_ “—And whatever you do, absolutely avoid the high-risk slots! Every single one of those machines are rigged with a zero chance of jackpot. The odds are completely stacked against you!” _

…But how could be simply stop here now when he’s already come so close? He’s on a roll now! Besides, his winning streak has been rock-solid throughout every game thus far. Even against the normal slots. How different could the high-riskers be? 

“Mm,” the brunette hums from behind him, staring down at the flashing lights of the machine. “These are quite a gamble, yes. But you’ve been so,  _ so  _ fortunate thus far, right? It’s about 10% of your total earnings to play each round. It’s a steep step but I believe you can get it!” 

With a new air of confidence, he swipes his card across, granting the machine 1,200 coins for the one, single play as requested. Then reaching for the lever and yanking downwards with hardly a care as the slots begin to roll. 

“Sounds good to me,” says the raven with a chuckle. “It’s been easy so far—” 

** _*BZZZ*_ **

His smile fades instantly the moment he sees the lights flash red as the slots had finally stopped…all three rows completely unmatching. He…lost?

Noticing his downtrodden face, Goro wipes the smirk off of his face and perks up once again. “Aha, please don’t allow yourself to feel discouraged! These are the  _ high-risk _ machines, after all. A couple of losses are inevitable, but with your luck you’ll surely win the jackpot~”

Akira is skeptical, but decides to play along and continue… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trusting the bunny was probably a terrible idea. 

It was pull after pull after pull. And yet every round. Every. Single. Pull. A complete loss. 

What was once over 20,000 coins on Akira’s card, has suddenly been reduced to a mere 5,100. 

“Ohh…” the brunette mutters from behind him, staring down at his screen with a barely innocent grin on his features. “What a shame. It appears your luck has run out after all.” The slight hint of a knowing chuckle mixed in his words instantly reminds Akira of his friend’s biggest warning. 

_ “The staff knows that as well and are specifically trained to tempt you into falling for it in any way they can.” _

The staff knows. And yet he still completely fell for it all because the temptation was in the form of some cute guy with a curvy figure. How obscene. He almost feels like a fool. 

“Ah well. Perhaps next time then,  _ Akira. _ ” Goro giggles behind a gloved hand before turning to leave. Akira immediately wheels around to stop him. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” He says. “You let me win all those times on purpose just to get me here knowing I’d drain everything away?”

Goro stops to look at him, his pretty-boy smile now replaced with an unimpressed expression. “And? This is a  _ casino _ , dumbass. Don’t tell me that you actually believed this place would play fair, or that some complete stranger you had just met would help you win?”

“...One more round.”

Now  _ this _ catches him by surprise. “What?”

“One more round. On  _ that  _ slot.” Akira gestures to the rather comically large slot machine across the room. The highest paying slot in the entire building with instructions for a pay-in fee of  _ 5000 _ coins. 

Goro scoffs. “ _ Really _ now? After losing nearly everything on  _ these _ , you want to try your hand on the most expensive, riskiest machine in the building? Please don’t tell me you’re that stupid.” 

“If I can win the jackpot on that slot, you have to recharge my card with every single coin I lost to those machines.”

Goro’s brows furrow and he laughs, genuinely amused by this player’s stupidity. He decides to humor him, however. “Sure, why not. Hell, in fact, I’ll do you one better—” The brunette gracefully steps closer once again, closing the distance between them until his face is a mere inches from Akira’s. The cockiest grin stretching across his face. “If you can hit the jackpot on  _ that  _ machine, I’ll let you have a night in  _ bed  _ with me.”

“ _ Really.” _

“Mhm, sure. I’ll let you to fuck this pretty bunny… 

Any. Way. You. Want.”

Akira grins back, equally as cocky. “Deal.” 

With that, he turns to approach the machine, card in hand and a smirk etched onto his face. Meanwhile Goro stands there with his arms crossed as he watches him in amusement. Akira can’t honestly expect to pull this off. How desperate he must be to resort to cheap bluffs in an effort to show up someone who tricked him. Goro can’t wait to watch him fail and grovel to the floor like an idiot. This is going to be fun. 

For Akira, however, it’s a different feeling. Especially when he can still hear Futaba’s instructions on how to go about this in his head. 

_ “Are you sure this will be fine..?” _

_ “Of course it’ll be fine! I rewired the whole system myself! Although I gotta warn ya—the programming for this machine was actually rigged from when it was first made. I managed to lower the odds of losing down as far as possible, but it’s still a 20% chance. So make sure you earn up plenty of cash to tackle it just in case you lose the first time!” _

Okay, yeah. He was stupid and let the sexy bunny boy trick him out of most of his coin. But he’s still got this. 

The next minute, the whole scene feels like a blur. Akira swipes his card across the card-reader, presses the button as normal, and the three giant slots begin to roll in place. However, what Goro  _ isn’t  _ prepared for, is for when each one of the slots slowly, one-at-a-time, begin to make their stop. 

** _*Ding*_ **

The first slots halts on a giant lucky  ** _7_ ** , and for a brief moment the brunette’s breath hitches.  _ No _ , no need to worry. It’s just one so far. He won’t be able to get another—

** _*Ding*_ **

Another  ** _7_ ** … His smile wavers for a moment. No need to worry though, s-surely the appearance of two 7s before a total loss is all for show. The next slot will likely be a cherry or a thumbs down—

** _*Ding* _ **

A third… ** _7_ ** . 

The second it lands, the flashing lights of the machine begin to go off in colorful arrays as a classic victory tune plays and coins begin to spill out. Akira then turns to find Goro practically  _ seething  _ with clenched fists at his sides, and a hot blush growing across his features at the realization of what just happened. 

“It…it’s supposed to be rigged…” 

“Well, what do you know,” Akira chuckles. “I guess you really are my  _ lucky bunny _ after all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After fulfilling the promise of recharging his card as well as receiving his lucky earnings of 50,000 coins, Akira wastes no time at all in collecting his ‘ _ bonus prize. _ ’ 

Goro, as hot and bothered as he is about the whole scenario, begrudgingly escorts the dark-haired victor into one of the finer hotel suits of Nijima’s Palace. 

Akira casually struts his way over to one of the luxury sofas and plops down, resting his arms on the back of the couch. Meanwhile, a very disdainful Goro now stands before him, arms crossed and still salty about his humiliating loss of the bet. The raven looks up at him, chuckling darkly as he spreads his legs apart and pats his lap in expectancy. 

“Come now, don’t get all shy on me,” he coos. “I’d like to claim my  _ prize  _ now, if you don’t mind.” 

Goro groans but eventually concedes. Akira watches with delight as the brunette lowers himself to his knees between his legs. Pulling off his white gloves before reaching up to undo his belt carefully and pull his dress pants down to his ankles. His manicured fingers make their way to the waistband on the boxers. They easily slide out of the way, revealing the very eager cock beneath, pre-cum already beginning to bead at the tip in anticipation. 

Goro’s eyes go wide at the sight of his considerable length. A hot blush burns across his cheeks as his lips part in hesitation. It seems he’s unsure of exactly how to go about this. 

“I take it this is the first time you’ve ever fucked a client?”

Goro’s eyes flutter, even more unsure of what to say other than “S-Shut up. I just..”

“Wow, this  _ is _ my lucky day after all. I’m the first one to have the privilege of fucking Nijima’s prettiest bunny,” he teases. Before Goro can protest to the statement, Akira’s slender fingers come up to lace themselves within his honey-brown locks, his other hand gripping his cock and bringing it to Goro’s face. He rubs the wet tip against the brunette’s glossy lips, patiently waiting for entry until finally his mouth parts and he pushes inside. He hums. “Mm, finally. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to fill that pretty mouth.” 

The light stroke of his thumb against his cheek encourages the other to begin moving, and so he does. It’s certainly not something the bunny is used to, but Akira is enjoying the show before him nonetheless. 

The raven watches on with a lustful gaze as Goro ensues his movements, tuffs of brown hair swaying back and forth with each bob of his head. He can feel his tongue dragging up along the underside of his shaft. Thoroughly coating him to the point where saliva begins to leak out of the space between his increasingly swelling lips and the raven’s cock. 

“Ohh, that’s a good boy.” A shameless groan escapes Akira’s lips when Goro has to pull back for air, opting to continue pleasing him by lapping hot stripes across his cock with the flat of his tongue. Fuck, he looks so good like this. So perfect around his length. Akira never in a million years would have expected to have this much fortune when coming to this place, but he’s  _ more  _ than satisfied with his results he’s ended up with. 

However, the sight of his prize breathing heavily around his erection is beginning to test his patience. 

He pulls the other back for a moment. Goro, confused, watches as the other man pulls out a small bottle from the side table drawer of the couch and tosses it to him. He sits back again smugly. 

“I’m growing impatient, whore. Coat me.” 

Goro squints. Unscrewing the cap of the plastic bottle and almost squeezing an amount into his hands until he’s abruptly stopped by his client wagging a finger at him. “Ah-Ah, not with your hands, sweetheart.” He points to his own smirking lips for emphasis. “Use your mouth.”

“You can’t be serious.” Except he is. And he’s not budging until he finishes prepping him with his lips. Realizing this, Goro groans again in annoyance. Taking the bottle in hand, he obeys the absurd instructions and squeezes a generous amount of the lubricant onto his tongue and sets to work—wrapping his lips once more around the head of Akira’s cock and bobbing himself up and down his length, much to the raven’s pleasure. A strange sort of flavor begins to touch his senses. Is this…strawberry? Wow. The bastard actually bought  _ flavored  _ lube for this. 

Akira idly sits there and watches, reveling in the way Goro’s plump lips squeeze and suck and bump against the base of his cock. A sight he feels he could stare at for hours on end. However, there are more important matters he wishes to see. 

When he deems himself good and coated enough, he yanks the other back by his hair and grins at the way saliva and lube drip from his reddened lips. “Mm. This is a good look for you, dear.” Normally Goro would spit on him for such a statement, but he’s too dazed out from simply sucking cock that he doesn’t have the strength. Shit, if he’s this tired out already from just a blowjob, then he’s in for quite a ride soon. 

Akira stands to hook an arm under one of Goro’s and hoists him up, straightening him before spinning him around and shoving him to the bed. His lower half dangling off in a bent-over position against the mattress with his face shoved into the sheets. Akira is behind him in an instant, his cock pressing into the crevice of his shorts while he greedily runs his hands all over fishnet-covered skin. With one hand, he grips the hem of his latex shorts and yanks down, pulling the stockings along with it. A quiet moan mutters from his lips as milky pale skin is revealed more and more to his eyes and his alone. He has to keep himself from drooling when he feels up his cheeks, spreading the fatty globes apart to reveal the other’s twitching hole beneath. 

Akira immediately reaches around to a drooling Goro and presses his finger against his lips. “Open,” he commands. To which the other does and instantly his mouth is filled again as Akira collects a good amount of saliva/lube mixture unto his digits. 

“Ahh!” Goro gasps and snaps out of his daze as one finger is inserted into him without warning, then another as Akira begins to prod and stretch him. The sensation is something new to him. Especially when he’s only ever found himself exposed to toys and his own fingers. Eventually a third is added and Goro has to suppress his wanton groan when one grazes lightly against his prostate. 

“Mmm, I think you’re good and ready. Wouldn’t you say?” 

The raven removes his fingers then, repositioning himself so that his hips are properly lined up against the other’s ass. One hand reaches for the brunette’s hair to yank his head back while the other grips at his cheek to spread him apart, pressing the tip of his cock against his waiting hole and sliding into the tight space with ease. 

“A-Agh—F-Fuck..!” Goro gasps aloud. No longer able to control his shameless sounds of bland pain turned wanton pleasure as Akira quickly begins to move his hips. Each thrust slamming impatiently against his sweet spot. 

In the midst of the incessant rhythm, he feels a sudden weight press against his back. His loud moans and sighs of pleasure nearly drown out Akira’s whispers into his ear. “I’ll let...you in on..a secret…” the other man mutters between heavy breaths. His climax already approaching him so quickly. “I knew all along that I would win. That big machine out there..? A little friend of mine tampered with it.” 

Goro’s eyes go wide and his breath hitches for a moment. “W-What..?”

“A-Aha, yea—Ohhh... _ Fuck _ you’re so tight,” Akira hisses. 

With the friction of his cock rutting against the bedsheets, Goro finds himself on the brink of cumming as well. Both of Akira’s hands reach down to grasp tightly at the flesh of the brunette’s hips, giving a few final,  _ hard  _ thrusts before at last spilling everything he has into him. Warmth spreads between the two of them, encasing one another as they ride out the high of their orgasms. Goro being especially so filled that light streams of Akira’s spend begun to leak from his still occupied hole. 

After a few minutes of remaining still against each other, Akira finally opts to speak up. Offering his proposal without pulling out of the brunette’s warmth just yet. 

“I have a deal for you, bunny,” he mutters. “It’s about the winnings I earned.” It takes Goro a moment to register his words through the fog of exhausted lust still swimming in his head. 

“How would you like to leave this place?”

Now this catches his attention. “What do you mean…?”

“Aren’t you tired? Tired of having to pretend to fawn over every sleaze that wanders in here? Wouldn’t you want to be able to live in the same lap of luxury your boss does?”

He says nothing. Twisting the fabric of the sheets between his tired fingers as he listens on. 

“I’ve already broken one of this place’s systems. You’re on the inside. With your help, we could  _ easily  _ cheat our way to the top and win enough to break this place altogether.”

Break the system of this place? Is that even possible? He must admit, the idea sounds enticing. “What exactly is in it for  _ me _ ?” 

“Well,” Akira shifts a bit before carefully pulling his cock out, ignoring Goro’s gasp of shock as he pulls the two of them up on top of the bed to lie next to one another. “You’d be rich, most of all. But as a bonus…” his hand reaches over to drape around his waist and pull him close. “You could get nights like  _ these  _ whenever you want~”

Showing up this shitty place, turning the tables by robbing it of its cash, and getting a good fuck whenever he pleases.

An interesting offer indeed. 

Goro’s eyes lock with the others then, half-lidded as an equally wry smile stretches the corners of his lips at the suggestion. 

“Deal.” 


End file.
